


Silence in the Snow

by Alice_vs_Wonderland



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_vs_Wonderland/pseuds/Alice_vs_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Jack decides to end it all by wandering out into the freezing winter evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence in the Snow

 Silence is what the weary mind craves. A dome of ice between yourself and the world. The screeching noise falling away like shattering icicles. Silence. Winter’s hand covering your brain in gleaming frost, giving sleep to the thoughts that race up and down the walls of your skull.

Trudging through the endless white, Jack left a deep trail in the murmuring snow. A map to the result of all his failures. His hands and feet stung with every movement, bare and exposed against the raw chill. Dark pine trees surrounded him, their crisp needles weighed down by pillows of snow. He caught glimpses of the dying sun between the thick tree trunks. It had set a match to the skies and they burned like dry fields of wheat above him.

Winter had drunk the heat of his tears. They stuck to his cheeks, cold and unwanted. His eyelids lowered and hid the world. Flashes of auburn hair. Green eyes. Freckles. A black dog. _I hope I get to see you both again._

The clearing was a deliberate destination. He could still hear Hiccup saying “I love you” for the first time, as they sat on the rocks, clutching each other’s hands tight. He could still see Toothless chasing butterflies, his happy barks filling the forest with joy. He could still feel how his and Hiccup’s warm lips fitted together. He could still hear him talk excitedly about Norse mythology or his newest project and see his eyes sparkle with happiness.

Fresh tears glided down his cheeks. His shaky breaths bred ghosts that flew into the flames above. He closed his eyes. Braids. Scars. A prosthetic. He let himself fall backwards. The shimmering softness caught him in a freezing embrace. Wetness bled into his hoodie and fed the chill in his veins. He couldn’t wait for it to bite into his heart and stop that agonizing beat. To bury it under glassy flakes. Life is a long fight through the deep snow. Your bones grow heavier, the further you go. Your mind longs for pain to fade into nothingness. Sometimes you reach a place, where the snow is shallow, and you can go faster than usual. The next moment, you’re sinking into the glistening depths, and you’re certain you won’t have the strength to get out this time.

His body shook as the cold seeped further into his skin. It was an old friend enveloping him, reminding him of building snowmen and starting snowball fights. Of staying outside until his cheeks were rosy and the snowflakes had turned his hair even whiter.

He reached his hand towards the sky, groaning as he tried to flex his fingers. Dark clouds hid the burning fields under a smoky veil. The chill crawling through his flesh had colored his fingertips pink. Snowflakes floated from the sky and landed softly on his hand. They melted into drops that held none of their former splendor. He chuckled with sharp grief on his tongue. He was here, because he had killed what was most beautiful in this world. It was only appropriate, he moved on to destroying the second most beautiful.

He shut his eyes. Sirens shrieking in the night. A truck smashed against a tree ahead of them. Steaming blood running down his face. His hands stuck to the steering wheel. Green eyes staring into nothing, the life stolen from them. A black shape on the backseat, bloodied and still.

As he lay wrapped in the glistening arms of winter, time was no longer a concept he could grasp. The fire of the sun had been extinguished. Now the moonlight streamed through the pine trees, turning the endless white into hills of pale blue. He couldn’t feel his body anymore. He was molded into the snow and covered by a sprinkling of white from above. Yawns began to escape his lips. His mind was slowing down. The chill was finally singing him a lullaby. Pulling him under a blanket of snowflakes, hiding him in an eternal slumber.

He closed his eyes.

Hiccup’s smiling face.

Then silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Title after Trivium's song "Silence in the Snow".


End file.
